The Solution : Family Binds
by starzee
Summary: SEQUEL to The Solution. Family is everything and they'll do anything to protect theirs... (Will make zero sense if you haven't read The Solution.)
1. He's Back

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get the sequel up. This continues right from where The Solution left off, so to refresh, the gang are in Brindisi celebrating Christmas...

I'll have the next chapter up soon! Hope you like it!

* * *

The Solution : Family Binds

Chapter 1

* * *

In the afternoon, Caroline, Liz, Katherine and Ric took the twins for a walk through the land for some fresh air while Stefan and Damon prepared the evening Christmas dinner feast. After walking for about an hour, chatting and laughing, they went back to the house. Caroline put some Christmas music on and they sat around talking about what else they were going to get up to while in Italy.

Stefan and Damon were in great spirits as they prepared the meal together. It reminded them of when they were children and they recounted stories and were laughing a lot at stupid things they did and remembered.

"Stef?" Damon asked looking over at him and Stefan turned his head.

"What?" He queried.

"Can you believe that we've gotten to this point?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" Stefan tested.

"We have a _family_." Damon said softly. "After mother died it was just you and me… yet, over 150 years later after her death, we have a real family. They _love _us. Just as we are. There are no secrets, no lies, no hurt, just unconditional love, trust and support. I just… can you believe that we're that lucky? After everything we've done?" Damon explained himself gently and Stefan couldn't help his glazing eyes because he could completely understand Damon's point.

"We _are_ so lucky." Stefan agreed. "You know, I would do anything for every single one of them in there." He said pointing to the door that led through to the living room and Damon nodded.

"Me too." Damon agreed.

"Do you think we should tell them how we feel?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked.

"They know already." Damon guaranteed and Stefan smiled.

"You totally adore your mother-in-law, don't you?" Stefan teased and Damon chuckled.

"You have no idea. I love her _so _much." Damon agreed and Stefan nodded.

"Me too. She's amazing." Stefan responded.

"So… you and Rebekah… is it the real deal?" Damon examined and Stefan smiled.

"I hope so. I have a feeling that it is." Stefan nodded and Damon chuckled.

"Make an honest woman out of her before you go getting her knocked up." Damon instructed and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"This is the 21st century, Damon." Stefan said dryly and Damon smirked.

"So what? Do it anyway." Damon directed.

"Why? You know I don't believe in the marriage thing." Stefan pointed out.

"As your _elder_, I want to see my little brother get married." Damon countered and Stefan sighed.

"Are you going to nag?" Stefan asked and Damon snickered.

"Yes. Your children should be born the right way, Stefan. After us doing so many things the wrong way, at least _this _should be done the right way." Damon opined and Stefan snickered.

"You sound so old." Stefan teased and Damon laughed.

"We _are _so old." Damon smirked.

"Fine. If we get serious then I'll marry her." Stefan rolled his eyes again and Damon chuckled.

"Good." Damon approved. "You've already been with her before, it's not a big deal." He added.

"You know for someone who's slept with half of the planet, you sure do like being married." Stefan pestered and Damon laughed.

"I know." Damon admitted amused. "There's nothing better, Stef. You'll see that too." He smiled.

"Mother would be really proud of you. You're a very good father and husband." Stefan disclosed and Damon looked surprised.

"You think so?" Damon asked and Stefan smiled and nodded.

"I remember her telling me that the worth of a man is measured by how he treats his wife and children. You shower your wife with love, you do anything you can for her and your whole world is your children. I think she would have been very proud of you." Stefan elaborated and Damon took a long breath while he processed that then went over to him and hugged him because he couldn't help it. Stefan hugged him back tightly with a smile because there was nothing better for Stefan than having his big brother back.

* * *

"Damon, quick!" He heard Caroline call from where he was in the kitchen and he hurried out with Stefan behind him and she pointed with a smile. Damon looked and saw little Conrad pulling himself up slowly and wobbly to his feet by holding onto the coffee table. Damon cracked a grin and watched his clever little son, even Stefan looked pleased and proud. Conrad's face was one of pure concentration as he gripped the table and about a minute later he finally got to his feet while still gripping the table tightly and Caroline crawled over to him. "Oh, you're such a good boy!" She praised and kissed his cheeks and he let out a giggle while everyone clapped and cheered him on. Damon wandered over with a smile then affectionately ran his hand over Conrad's tiny blonde head.

"You are so clever, Rad." Damon grinned. "Put him back on his butt and see if he'll do it again." Damon instructed and Caroline carefully sat him back down next to the coffee table then she sat back to watch with a smile. They chuckled when Conrad seemed to shoot his mother a look that said 'What did you do that for? That took me ages!' then his little baby hands went back to the table and he started to concentrate again.

"Can you do that, angel?" Caroline asked Sessily who was sitting up a couple of feet away watching curiously with one of the stuffed dogs in her hand.

"She'll do it when she does it, Blondie. Don't push them." Damon remarked and Caroline rolled her eyes at him being a party pooper while the others snickered.

"Do you think that they're doing things faster than normal babies because they get to watch each other do things too?" Ric inquired.

"Probably is part of it." Damon nodded. "Sessy sat up by herself first and Rad watched her do it then like the next day he did it. Rad picked up a toy and threw it first and Sessy watched him do it then soon after she did it too. They're probably teaching each other as much as we're teaching them." Damon shrugged. Just then Conrad got to his feet again and Damon chuckled then picked him up and tossed him up in the air and Conrad let out a huge laugh then Damon caught him with a grin and kissed him. Everyone else was smiling fondly because it was obvious that Damon was really proud of him. "Can't believe you're already standing up." Damon sighed then put him to his hip with one arm.

"What's with the sad face?" Caroline queried.

"Because time will blink and he'll be going to school then it'll blink again and he'll be a teenager giving me attitude." Damon muttered and they chuckled.

"How do you think _I _feel? It feels like yesterday that Caroline was that age and now she's married with her own kids." Liz remarked and Damon deadpanned at her.

"Thank you, Sheriff. I feel so much better now." Damon snarked and they laughed loudly.

"They're only six months old, will you relax?" Caroline bid entertained and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, by the way, you know we were looking for a three bedroom house in Charlottesville? It'll have to be bigger." Damon remarked to Caroline and she nodded.

"Four bedroom?" Caroline asked and Damon looked confused.

"Why four?" He tested.

"One for us, one for Sessily and Conrad, one for the three new babies and a spare room." Caroline replied.

"You want to put all three of them in one room?" Damon asked sceptically. "It'll have to be a big ass room then." He said and they chuckled. "But if we're going to be in Charlottesville for five or six years, do you really want Sessy and Rad to have to share a bedroom for that long?" Damon queried.

"Sessy will want a girly room and Rad will want a boy's room." Katherine agreed.

"Well, it depends on what these twins are." Caroline said pointing to her stomach.

"Better make it a five bedroom just in case." Damon remarked. "Because Liz will no doubt come up to visit on her days off." He added.

"That's true." Liz agreed.

"You could always get a transfer to Charlottesville." Caroline suggested to her mother. "They'll have a Department of Public Safety too and they probably won't have to deal with V5's." She teased and they all sniggered at the Mystic Falls Police's term for a vampire.

"It's definitely something to think about." Liz nodded. "But what about after the five or six years? Then I'd just be in Charlottesville by myself." She pointed out.

"Sure, but hopefully you'll have a boyfriend by then." Caroline quipped and they laughed while Liz shot her a look.

"What do you think, son? Should Nana get a boyfriend?" Damon questioned Conrad amused while the others chuckled and Liz blushed.

"Nana." Conrad smiled and they chuckled at him being so cute. "Daddy?" He asked and Damon smiled and kissed him.

"What?" Damon asked him.

"Din-na?" Conrad asked and Damon flashed him a grin while the others looked surprised.

"Almost ready, son." Damon said then kissed him again. "And in the meantime, your mother can go put those ridiculous clothes on you." He snarked and Caroline shot him a look while the others were amused.

* * *

Just before dinner, Caroline changed the kids' clothes. She put Sessily in a gorgeous red tutu skirt, red leggings and 'I love Santa' top then she put a cute little red clip in her blonde hair and she looked darling. She put Conrad in a little top and trouser outfit that was made to look like a Santa suit with a beard and belt decoration and white cuffs on the arms and legs. There was a little matching hat but she didn't put that on him because it was quite warm in the house. She brought them back downstairs and everyone thought that they looked so cute.

"I like that." Damon pointed to the clip in Sessily's hair. "You should get more of those." He requested.

"Why do you want her to constantly look so girly?" Caroline teased and they snickered because they'd noticed him doing that.

"She _is _a girl, Blondie." Damon replied because he thought that was obvious.

"Yeah, but you've never explained why you always want her in cute little dresses and stuff that makes her look like a doll." Caroline smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Because she's our little princess." Damon fortified and they laughed in disbelief.

"God, she's going to be so spoiled." Caroline remarked amused.

"No, she isn't." Damon defended. "Anyway." He shot her a look. "We ready to eat?" He asked.

* * *

"What do you want?" Bonnie sobbed.

"I want to be made back into what I was." Klaus informed.

"How are you alive?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I had some of my blood in a vial that I was planning to give to Caroline just in case she ever needed it then she betrayed me. So, when we turned human, I drank it and when Damon shot me, I turned back." Klaus explained. "Now. Unless you help me, your mother, father and the boy die."

* * *

They had course after course of delicious food while they talked and laughed with each other, thoroughly enjoying Christmas. After dinner, Damon and Stefan served desserts and coffee then they retreated to the couches in the living room to continue their celebrations. At just after 10pm, Caroline and Damon put the twins down to bed in the travel cribs in the closest bedroom, so that they could hear them if they woke up. The celebrations continued and at just after 1am, Damon was sitting on the couch next to Stefan with a tumbler of bourbon when a scrunched up paper note appeared on his lap. Those who saw it happen, looked really surprised. Damon picked it up and read it and his eyes bugged.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Damon hissed and they all instantly were on alert.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked alarmed then Damon was on his feet with his phone out and he dialled a number and held it to his ear.

"Round up as many as you can and get to Brindisi as fast as possible. I'll text you the address. Preferably those with daylight rings. Yes. Immediately. Good. Bye." Damon said then hung up.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked confused and Damon took a deep breath.

"Klaus is alive." Damon revealed and their jaws dropped.

"How do you know?" Katherine gasped shocked – she couldn't _believe _it!

"He has Bonnie and her family. He's going to torture them for her cooperation." Damon explained shocking them.

"I'm coming with you." Stefan said and Damon shook his head.

"No. You're staying here. You have to protect them." Damon warned and Stefan gulped.

"But what if it's a trap?" Caroline asked nervously and Damon shot her a sad look.

"What if it's _not_?" Damon countered. "There are _two _human doppelgangers now. Think about how many hybrids he could make if he got a hold of Katherine too." He remarked and they all gulped at the thought of that.

"Should we tell Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"No. If he's here, he's safer and he can help protect everyone. Klaus is in his house in Mystic Falls." Damon said. "I need to go. The compelled vampires will get here tomorrow and protect you just in case Klaus knows where we are." Damon advised.

"You're not going to be able to get a flight out tonight." Ric pointed out.

"I will if I go to Naples or Rome." Damon countered.

"Maybe we should all go with you." Caroline bit her lip.

"No. I want you as far away from him as possible. He tried to kill you last time." Damon refused. "He can't do anything to me." He added.

"But he could make Bonnie stop you." Caroline said worriedly.

"Not if I go turn Elijah and compel him to distract Klaus." Damon fired back. "Klaus will not anticipate Elijah, but Elijah isn't going to let anyone hurt Elena. He'll help."

"But Damon, Bonnie can find the daggers." Stefan reminded him and Damon nodded.

"While that's true, they're all _here_." Damon disclosed surprising all of them.

"Where?" Caroline asked.

"The safe." Damon answered and she nodded.

"We'll make sure that nobody can get them." She assured.

"Stefan, find a lawyer tomorrow and put this house in Caroline's name." Damon bid.

"I will." Stefan promised.

"Good." Damon approved then disappeared down the hall in a blink.

"Oh, God. This is a nightmare." Caroline said emotionally. "We were having the best day ever." She sobbed.

"It is but if Damon doesn't stop him, Bonnie could turn Klaus back into what he was before. That would be so much worse." Ric said while putting his arm around Caroline and giving her a supportive squeeze.

"He _would _do this on Christmas day. He's so evil." Caroline said with a sniff. About a minute later, Damon reappeared with a small shoulder bag full of stuff like his passport and wallet. He set down the bag then went into the room that the twins were in, gave them each a kiss then went back to the living room and retook his bag.

"I'm going to take the car. Stefan, you can get another one tomorrow." Damon said and Stefan nodded because it's not like money was ever going to be an issue for either of them. Caroline was up out of her seat running towards him almost at vampire speed and she hugged him tightly.

"Be careful." She sobbed and he squeezed her.

"Don't worry so much." Damon smirked. "Though, I'm ripping his head off this time. He can't come back from that." Damon muttered and they snickered in disbelief.

"Please keep us updated." Liz requested of him worriedly and he nodded.

"I will. Hopefully, it'll just be the case of in and out." Damon replied. "Good thing I'm not as drunk as I intended to be." He smirked and they snickered.

"I'll walk you out." Caroline said then took his hand. Damon gave the others a wave then they walked out to the car together. "You swear you won't take any chances?" Caroline asked him nervously and he smiled, cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

"Of course not. I'm not going to be reckless, I promise. I'll be back in a couple of days, baby." He soothed and she couldn't help a sniff.

"I love you, Damon." Caroline said with watery eyes and his stomach fluttered. He pushed her up against the car then crashed his lips to hers and kissed her like the world was going to end. Minutes later, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you more than anything." Damon said into her eyes. "I'm going to miss you and the kids so much." He sighed and she nodded.

"We'll miss you too." Caroline responded. "How long will it take you to drive to Naples?"

"Normally about two and a half to three hours but because it's Christmas Day, the roads will be dead. I'll be able to floor it and get there in maybe an hour and a half." Damon answered. "I'll either be able to get a flight there or from Rome. I'll phone the airports on the way." He explained and she nodded.

"Will you call me and let me know what flight you'll be on?" Caroline bid.

"Yeah, of course." Damon promised.

* * *

They said their reluctant goodbyes then Damon jumped in the car and drove like a bat out of hell away from the property and Caroline burst into tears. She was so beyond worried because she'd thought that Klaus was dead. Damon had buried him in the woods and everything. Stefan appeared and he hugged her as she cried.

"He'll be okay, Care." Stefan soothed.

"I just wish that someone was going with him." She sobbed.

"I know you don't see him that way, but Damon is _the _most dangerous thing in the world now. He'll take care of it and everyone will be safe." Stefan pacified softly while rubbing her back. "Get some sleep, Care. The kids will be up early. I'll stay up and wait for his call." He offered…

* * *

A/N: So, a little Stefan/Damon bonding, a little bonding with the kids and dun dun dun, Niklaus is back ;)

Next time - Damon&Elijah bond and start their plan...


	2. I Give My Word

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still into this story. I am so sorry for taking so long to update but I'll try to get my act together and focus so that updates are more regular again.

To xtx2000 - that's an interesting idea, I'll think about it ;)

To Matt-on-Matt - sorry, no Klamon friendship in this story but there will be some Damon/Elijah bonding if that's any good?

Hope you like it!

* * *

The Solution : Family Binds

Chapter 2

* * *

Damon got a flight from Rome to Charlottesville connecting through New York. With the six hour time difference, he landed into Charlottesville just after 8am. He compelled a rental car then drove like a bat out of hell to Mystic Falls. He parked the car just outside of town then ran the rest of the way. Damon took care to focus on his surroundings to make sure that Klaus didn't have minions working for him. Jeremy's flight had been early that morning and he'd gotten a text from the young vampire to say that he was at the gate about to board, so he wasn't worried about Jeremy because he wouldn't be in harm's way.

As Damon approached the Gilbert house, he saw a vampire lurking in the trees, so he sped up behind him and staked him with a branch then hid the body. He checked the surrounds and there was nobody else, so he climbed into the house through the window and snuck upstairs. He poked his head into Elena's room and saw her and Elijah sleeping. He tiptoed into the room and in a blink, grabbed Elijah covered his mouth then darted downstairs to the kitchen with him without waking Elena. When Damon set him down, Elijah's eyes were wide in fright.

"What…"

"Shhh." Damon cut him off.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" Elijah whispered and Damon nodded.

"Bonnie's been taken hostage." Damon whispered back.

"By?" Elijah tested surprised and confused.

"Klaus." Damon answered and Elijah's eyes bugged and his jaw dropped because he'd had no idea that Klaus survived.

"He is planning to revert." Elijah whispered in realisation and Damon nodded.

"I know that he's your brother but are you really going to let him use your son's mother as a blood bag?" Damon whispered and Elijah shot him a look.

"No of course not. I love her." Elijah said like he was stupid and Damon nodded again.

"Then I need your help. Klaus won't anticipate you working with me." Damon stated.

"Of course. But I am human. If he has survived, he clearly turned himself when you shot him." Elijah remarked.

"I know. How about I turn you now then?" Damon suggested surprising Elijah.

"But…" Elijah trailed off.

"I know that you want more children. Did you go to the clinic like I advised?" Damon whispered.

"Yes, but…" He trailed off again.

"I know conceiving them naturally is far more wonderful but if we don't stop Klaus, you won't be having _any _more because he'll kill everyone." Damon pointed out and Elijah nodded.

"Yes, he cannot be allowed to become an Original hybrid again." Elijah agreed.

"Do you have a ring?" Damon asked.

"I am still wearing it." Elijah showed his hand.

"Good." Damon approved then bit his wrist and held it out to him. Elijah drank down his blood then pulled away when the wound closed.

"What about Elena?" Elijah examined.

"I'm going to compel her to stay in the house. She's heavily pregnant and we can't take any chances that Klaus would use her for negotiations." Damon informed.

"Alright. She is only wearing vervain when leaving the house. She does not have any in or on her now." Elijah advised.

"Great." Damon approved. "What about Rebekah?"

"She knows that Niklaus would kill her for leaving him to die." Elijah said.

"Should I go compel her to stay in her apartment too?" Damon offered.

"Yes, that would be wise." Elijah nodded. "I am not sure that she would 100% take our side against him anyway. He was always her favourite."

"Okay and what's the likelihood that Kol, Finn and your mother are teamed up with him?" Damon asked quietly.

"Finn is back together with Sage and they are living in London together as humans. I spoke with him yesterday. Our mother is with them as she has been turned into a vampire." Elijah said shooting him an amused look, guessing that Damon had something to do with that and Damon smirked. "Kol, however, I have not had contact with. We were not close as humans and never really saw each other. He could be working with Niklaus. He will not enjoy being a baby vampire again." Elijah explained.

"Okay, while you're turning, I'll scout the town for vampires. There was one watching this house, so I killed him." Damon disclosed surprising Elijah.

"The sooner that he is dead, the sooner that we are all free to live peacefully again." Elijah muttered.

"You swear, Elijah?" Damon asked him seriously and Elijah understood that Damon wanted assurances that he could trust him. Elijah then held out his hand to Damon, giving him a sincere expression to match his gesture.

"Yes, I give you my word." He promised and Damon shook his hand. "My brother terrorized not only the world but his family for over a thousand years. It is time for it to stop once and for all." Elijah declared.

"Then close your eyes." Damon bid and Elijah nodded then closed his eyes and Damon snapped his neck. He caught the elder man before he fell then put him on the couch. After that, Damon darted up to Elena's bedroom and shook her awake.

"Damon?" She asked sleepily then rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?" She inquired confused by his appearance since he was meant to be in Europe.

"Klaus is alive." Damon stated and she gasped and her eyes watered.

"No." She sniffed. "No, not again. I can't do it again." She sobbed.

"Hey, hey." Damon soothed. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to end him once and for all." He promised.

"Where's Elijah?" She asked alarmed, seeing that she was alone in bed.

"Turning." Damon replied and she paled. "I need his help. Klaus has Bonnie and her family. Bonnie can kill me and she would do it to save her family. I need him to distract Klaus because if Klaus gets turned back into what he was before, we'll all die." He explained apologetically and she nodded.

"I understand." She replied.

"Look at me." Damon requested and she looked into his eyes. "You will not leave this house until either Elijah or I tell you that you can." He compelled then let it go and she scowled at him.

"I'm almost 34 weeks pregnant, I'm not going to try to come with you. I'm not an idiot." She said annoyed and he smirked.

"Better safe than sorry. You need to look after that little boy. I'll make sure that Elijah comes back to you." Damon promised and she nodded.

"Thanks." She acknowledged sincerely.

"He's going to be out for about an hour to two hours. I'm going out to scout the town and compel Rebekah." Damon explained.

* * *

Damon appeared at Rebekah's door – after killing four vampires in his path – and knocked. She opened sleepily about a minute later and was visibly surprised to see him.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" She questioned alarmed and he stared into her eyes.

"You will not leave this apartment until either Elijah or I tell you that you can." Damon compelled then let it go and she shot him a look.

"What was that for?" She asked annoyed.

"Klaus is alive." Damon confessed and her eyes bugged.

"He will kill me." She gasped.

"Exactly why you're staying here. You're human, so he and his vampires can't enter." Damon pointed out and she sighed.

"Will Elijah help you?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"He's turning at the moment." Damon revealed and she blinked in surprise.

"But he wants to have another pregnancy with Elena first." Rebekah mumbled confused.

"He would rather turn and keep her alive." Damon countered.

"That is understandable." Rebekah nodded with a sigh. "Is Stefan with you?"

"No, he's protecting my family in Italy." Damon denied. "I promised him that I'd keep you safe." He added.

"Thank you." Rebekah said sincerely.

"Klaus has Bonnie hostage along with her family. I'm going to sneak in and get them out first. Can I bring them here? It's closer to here than to the Gilbert house." Damon requested and she nodded.

"Yes, of course." Rebekah agreed. "I will not allow any harm to come to them." She promised.

"Alright. See you in a little while then." Damon replied and she nodded then he was gone in a blink and she shut the door then hurried in for a shower so that she wouldn't be in her pyjamas when they showed up.

* * *

"He hasn't called." Caroline stated flatly to Stefan just after lunch. Stefan had already gotten them another car and put the house in Caroline's name to ensure a barrier.

"He's probably just busy, Care." Stefan replied soothingly then there was a knock on the door. Stefan went and opened it and saw a girl and three guys standing there.

"Damon called us." One of the guys said.

"If you could make a perimeter, that'll be great. Any problems, just yell." Stefan instructed.

"Of course." The girl nodded then the four of them disappeared in a blink and Stefan closed the door.

"What's that about?" Liz asked curiously.

"Damon made a few vampires since he got here and they're the ones with daylight rings. They're going to watch the property." Stefan explained surprising her.

"Why? Klaus is in Virginia." Liz remarked.

"Sure, but he could know that we're in Italy. It might have been what he was waiting for. It's just a precaution." Stefan countered and she nodded in understanding.

"When's Jeremy getting in again?" Caroline asked.

"9.15pm tonight. I'll go get him." Stefan responded.

"No, I'll go. You stay with Care and the kids. You know that Damon would lose it if you left them for that long." Ric countered as Caroline and the babies had gone with Stefan to get the lawyer earlier.

* * *

Damon bounded Mystic Falls as stealthily as he could and he killed another seven vampires as he didn't recognise them as his vampires, so they were clearly Klaus' vampires and Damon wasn't going to give him any advantage. When he was sure that the area was clear, he closed in on Klaus' mansion and circled the property as he looked in the windows to find Bonnie. He saw Klaus on the phone in one room, so he moved quickly and kept going around the house until he spotted Bonnie reading over spell books. He went up to the window and concentrated.

Bonnie was dishevelled and tired and worried. Klaus hadn't let her sleep or eat. She wanted to point out to him that she would be useless if she was too tired and drained but she wasn't going to take the chance that he'd hurt her family, so she kept at it. She was busy concentrating when she heard 'window' flicker across her mind and her head snapped up. She'd never in her life been so happy to see anything as she was to see that ridiculous smirk and the ice blue eyes that were staring back at her. She grinned at him in relief then he concentrated again and she heard 'don't worry' and she nodded.

"Thank you." She mouthed without making a sound and he winked at her cheekily and she couldn't help the smile on her face. Damon concentrated again and she heard 'play along, I'll get your family out' and she nodded then he was gone in a blink. The relief that she felt was astounding.

He'd come for her.

For the first time since she saw the blood in her mother's house on the kitchen floor, she saw a ray of hope.

* * *

Damon ran at full speed to the Gilbert house and let himself in. He saw Elijah and Elena sitting having a cup of tea together.

"Afternoon." Damon smirked as he wandered in.

"Hey, so what's happening?" Elena asked and Damon slumped down in a seat at the table.

"I compelled Rebekah to stay in the apartment, killed twelve vampires and made contact with Bonnie." Damon advised surprising them.

"Busy morning." Elijah smirked and Damon snickered.

"It's taking my frustrations out." Damon quipped and Elijah chuckled while Elena looked confused.

"What frustrations?" Elena probed.

"Klaus ruined my kids' first Christmas. Killing everything in sight is keeping me appeased." Damon remarked and Elijah smirked in understanding while Elena looked sad.

"How are they? Are they okay?" Elena queried and he nodded.

"Conrad stood up by himself holding onto the table for the first time yesterday." Damon said proudly and they smiled.

"Elena told me that you are expecting twins again." Elijah said and Damon grinned.

"Yep. Can't wait." Damon said delighted and they laughed a little at how ecstatic he looked about that.

"That will be a handful." Elijah remarked.

"Nonsense. It'll be awesome. Sure, I might be sleep deprived for the next ten years but so what? It's not like I had anything else planned." Damon smirked and they chuckled at his reasoning. "Anyway, you have to transition soon, or Klaus is going to figure out that his minions are missing." Damon commented.

"You will compel my control?" Elijah queried.

"Mmhmm. Then once we get Bonnie out she can take your bloodlust away. It is _awesome _without the bloodlust." Damon quipped.

"That does sound good." Elijah agreed.

"I brought you a boring bag to transition from. You can feed properly later." Damon remarked while fishing out a blood bag.

"I will have to be strong." Elijah commented.

"I know. I brought five bags for you to feed on. Blood drunk might be a good idea." Damon advised and the elder man nodded. He handed Elijah the bag and he opened it then drank it down hungrily and his face changed for the first time (again). "Look at me." Damon instructed before Elijah got a whiff of Elena. Elijah looked at him then Damon stared into his eyes. "You will have no issue with blood control, you will never have to kill unless you choose to, you will retain your thousand years of feeding control even now as a new vampire and you will keep your humanity." Damon compelled then let it go, surprising both of them at what his instructions were. Elijah was particularly surprised that Damon didn't compel his loyalty but it only made him respect Damon more. "Now try another one and see if you feel a difference." Damon said handing him another blood bag. Elijah opened it and sipped it with no problems.

"That is quite the difference." Elijah approved.

"You'll feel the biggest difference once your bloodlust is gone." Damon decided.

"What's the plan now?" Elena asked concerned.

"I will go into the house under the pretence of looking through his books in the library. He will hear me then I will feign shock at seeing him." Elijah said.

"While you do that, I'll get Bonnie's family out." Damon replied. "Once he doesn't have them, Bonnie won't have any reason not to magically attack him then I'll kill him. I know that you don't want to have to kill your brother." He said to Elijah with understanding.

"I do not, no, but I will if I must. I will not allow Elena and Leif to come to any harm because of him." Elijah declared.

"Good." Damon approved and Elena shot Elijah a loving smile. "Shall we then?" He asked.

"Yes." Elijah nodded and they stood up.

"I'll wait outside." Damon said then left the house to give them a minute to say bye as it was still a dangerous thing that they were about to undertake. Elijah appeared next to him a couple of minutes later. "Ready?"

"Yes." Elijah agreed then they took off to the mansion in a flash.

* * *

Elijah opened the front door with the key that he had then closed it behind him as he knew that Damon was going in through the back window. He wandered in then took a right down the hall and headed towards the library. He slowly scanned the shelves and took out a book then kept looking – he really did need some books to read anyway.

"Elijah." Elijah spun round and his jaw dropped.

"Niklaus." Elijah gasped shocked then put his hand forward on his brother's shoulder. "How are you alive?" He said almost happily surprising Klaus that Elijah looked relieved to see him.

"It is a long story, my brother. Shall we have a drink?" Klaus suggested and Elijah smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course." Elijah agreed and Klaus looked pleased then motioned to the other room and the two of them went in and sat down.

* * *

Damon watched them take a seat then he hurried around to the other side of the house, hopped in the window and focused his hearing. He heard three steady human heartbeats coming from below, so he silently made his way to the basement stairs and blinked down them. As quietly as possible, he opened the cell door and Abby was visibly surprised to see him. He held up one finger to his lips imploring them to be silent and they nodded. He held out one finger to them then waved them towards him, explaining that he had to take them one at a time. Abby and Bonnie's father both pointed to the boy and Damon nodded then picked him up and disappeared in a blink up the stairs and out the window. He ran as fast as he could to Rebekah's apartment then set Jamie down and knocked on the door. Rebekah opened it seconds later.

"First one. I'll be back in a minute." Damon remarked.

"Come in." Rebekah invited and Jamie stepped inside then Damon disappeared in a blink back to Klaus' house. He checked and Klaus and Elijah were still having a drink and talking, so he hopped back in the window and went back to the basement to the open cell door and he motioned for Bonnie's father. He shook his head and pointed to Abby and Damon shook his head back.

"He won't kill a witch." Damon mouthed surprising them then Damon picked Mr Bennett up without waiting for the inevitable chauvinistic argument then disappeared back upstairs and out the window. He ran to Rebekah's again as fast as he could and her door was still open. He set the man down who was a little wide-eyed because of the speed they'd been going at as he hadn't known about vampires until they were kidnapped.

"Who are you?" Mr Bennett asked confused.

"A friend of your daughter's." Damon replied surprising the man. "Don't worry. I'll get Abby then Klaus won't have anything to hold over Bonnie and we'll kill him once and for all. I'll bring them both here as soon as possible." Damon assured.

"Thank you." Mr Bennett said sincerely.

"Hello, come in." Rebekah invited.

"Make them something to eat, Rebekah. Klaus probably didn't provide anything decent." Damon remarked and she nodded then Damon disappeared in a flicker again and Mr Bennett stepped inside and saw Jamie on the couch. Damon went back to the house, checked on Klaus and Elijah then went back down to the basement. He got to the door and saw that Abby was standing up waiting for him. He motioned to her to come over and she stepped forward then her eyes widened. Damon turned around and just got a flash of Kol before everything went black…

* * *

A/N: Next time - Is Elijah going to keep his word? Or will he betray Damon for his brothers?


	3. Ripper

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I was ill for a long time and that's why I used to update daily because I was in bed all day and writing all day helped me get through it. But now, I'm feeling better and I'm trying to get my life back, so I don't have time to write as often. I'm sorry for that inconvenience but fanfiction doesn't pay the bills, so it can't be my number one priority. I will try to keep up and try to finish all of the stories, even the ones that haven't been updated in over a year.

However, sending me hateful messages is not going to make me work faster, it only puts me off, so to those of you who have obvious rage issues and feel the need to send hateful reviews and PMs, go get a hobby and leave me alone because nobody is forcing you to read what I write.

**To those of you lovely readers who are always so supportive, I'm sorry for taking so long and I'll make a conscious effort to make you a priority and update as often as possible - thank you for your continued readership, you're the only reason I keep posting.**

On an unrelated side note: Does anyone watch New Girl? I was totally on board with the Schmidt/Cece ship until they introduced Elizabeth. I totally love her and want Schmidt to pick her! (It's nice to see the guy in the middle for a change!) And I don't think Nick deserves Jess at all and I don't like him. I really liked her together with the Justin Long character (don't remember the name) even though he married a copy of her or whatever. But, I don't like Nick/Jess :/ what do you think?

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

The Solution

Chapter 103

* * *

Elijah and Klaus were sitting in the study catching up on the year's events and Klaus promised to make Elijah into an Original again in exchange for his help. Elijah _did _want to be an Original again – but he'd given his word and he knew better than to ever trust Klaus. They were both surprised when they saw Kol dragging Bonnie in by the arm.

"What is the _problem_, Kol?" Klaus probed tiredly as his brother was really getting on his nerves.

"The little witch contacted Damon Salvatore." Kol stated annoyed and Klaus looked surprised as that was the last thing he expected to hear.

"How do you know?" Klaus asked through narrowed eyes.

"Because I just snapped his neck and stuck twelve stakes into him. When he awakens, he will be starving. He rescued her father and the boy, but the mother is locked in the room with Damon. Perhaps this will teach her a lesson." Kol glared at Bonnie who looked highly worried – though, internally, she knew that Damon had no bloodlust and wouldn't feel the need to kill her mother.

"I _told _you not to contact anyone." Klaus growled at Bonnie.

"I didn't!" Bonnie exclaimed. "How the hell would I contact him? You took my phone and you've been watching me the whole time." She reminded him.

"Why didn't you just kill Damon?" Klaus asked Kol annoyed.

"He obviously has some kind of protection spell on him. I tried putting a stake in his heart and it didn't work." Kol answered and Klaus scowled at nothing in particular. Elijah was surprised that they didn't know that Damon was now the Original – not that he was going to tell them that.

"Perhaps a little torture is in order for Damon. He is exceptionally irritating." Elijah suggested as he thought that if he could just find a way to get Damon out of the cell, Damon could kill Klaus and Kol. Bonnie looked at him horrified while Klaus and Kol smirked at him deviously.

"By all means, Elijah. That would be fun to witness." Kol remarked, holding his hand out, motioning for Elijah to lead the way…

* * *

Damon's eyes fluttered open and he groaned in pain. He had stakes in his arms, legs, neck, stomach and chest and it hurt like _hell_. He instantly smelled blood and he turned his head only to see Abby crouching in the corner with a bite mark on her neck. He understood that he'd been put in with her because they didn't know that he didn't have any bloodlust, so he figured that they thought it would be funny if he killed her given that he was trying to rescue her. Ironic, even.

"Abby." Damon whispered.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She sniffed.

"No. Bonnie took away my bloodlust." Damon whispered surprising her. "Pull the stakes out. I swear I won't feed on you." He promised and she looked at him sceptically. "I'll kill them if you let me go." He whispered. She took a deep breath then carefully went over to him and started to pull out his stakes and he bit his lip because it hurt like hell. When she was done, she went back to the corner and Damon moved up to a seated position against the wall.

"Did you get them out?" Abby whispered and Damon nodded.

"Mr Bennett and Jamie are safe." Damon promised.

"Can you heal without blood?" Abby asked doubtfully and he sighed.

"Not completely but don't worry so much." Damon waved his hand unconcerned. "I'll break the door in a few minutes." He added. Damon's head snapped up because he heard footsteps. "Don't tell them that I'm awake." Damon whispered then lay back down on the ground and closed his eyes and Abby bit her lip with worry. The door opened and Damon instantly smelled Kol and Elijah but not Klaus, so he figured that Klaus was still upstairs with Bonnie.

"Not awake yet." Kol remarked amused. "Why did you pull his stakes out?" He examined Abby who gulped.

"I thought if he healed then he wouldn't kill me." Abby said nervously and Kol laughed.

"It's _wood_. Of course he'll kill you." Kol quipped. Damon heard Kol walk over to Abby so one of his eyes opened and he saw Elijah staring at him. Elijah then nodded his head slightly to Kol and Damon was standing up in a blink behind Kol.

"Boo." Damon said amused then Kol spun around and Damon's hand went into his chest and Kol's eyes bugged at the fact Elijah wasn't doing anything stop Damon then Damon yanked his heart out and Kol gasped then fell to the ground. He greyed immediately then Damon turned to Elijah who'd averted his eyes. "Where's Klaus?" Damon whispered.

"Upstairs with Bonnie. I will take Mrs Bennett to the others." Elijah assured and Damon nodded.

"Go with him." Damon whispered to Abby who nodded then walked over to Elijah. Elijah picked her up then was gone in a blink. Damon wandered up the stairs and followed the voices then he watched.

"What kind of protection spell is on Damon? Why can he not be staked?" Klaus fumed at Bonnie.

"I have no idea." Bonnie said wide-eyed. "I haven't seen Damon in a really long time." Bonnie placated.

"You are _lying _to me." Klaus glared then stepped towards her.

"You have no manners." Damon quipped as he wandered into the room and Klaus' head snapped to him with wide eyes and Bonnie's jaw dropped at how blood covered he was. She saw wounds all over his body from the stakes and she winced knowing that would have hurt.

"Where are my brothers?" Klaus glared.

"Dead of course." Damon smirked and Klaus paled. "You see, I don't have a protection spell on me." He began as he swaggered up towards Klaus. "I can only be killed by a white oak stake or a dagger. Sound familiar?" Damon teased and Klaus' eyes bugged.

"You are…"

"Mmhmm." Damon cut him off. "You know, I always wondered what it would feel like to be a ripper." He teased and Klaus stepped back from him in fear. "And I _am _hungry." Damon growled then his face changed and in a blink he viciously bit into Klaus' neck and let the inner vampire take over completely. Klaus screamed as Damon ripped his arms from his body, ripped his rib cage out of his torso, ripped his spine from his back then finally ripped his head off and dropped the multiple pieces on the ground.

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped in horror and Damon wiped his mouth with his sleeve, which didn't really help considering he was drenched in blood.

"Sorry you had to see that." Damon said as he calmed himself down. "But I can't take the chance that he'll come back to life. In pieces, there's no way." He said and Bonnie's eyes were practically hanging out of her head because she really saw how dangerous Damon could be in that moment. She was used to him being a snarky jackass, whipped by Caroline, a total sap to his kids – she understood then that if anyone threatened that, it was like flipping a switch and Damon would show no mercy.

"Where's my mom?" Bonnie asked in a small voice because it had been nothing but stress for almost 24 hours.

"Elijah took her to your father and Jamie." Damon advised.

"You told Klaus that you killed Elijah." Bonnie said confused.

"I lied. Elijah distracted Klaus while I got your dad and Jamie out. He was working with me." Damon explained.

"Then why did he say that he was going to torture you after Kol said that he snapped your neck?" Bonnie asked still confused.

"Obviously to get me out of the cell to kill Kol and Klaus." Damon shrugged and Bonnie could see the sense in that. "Did you figure out a way?" He queried.

"To make a normal vampire an Original?" Bonnie asked confused and he nodded. "I did actually." She admitted.

"Can you do it for Elijah?" Damon requested surprising her.

"Why?" She asked doubtfully.

"Because he kept his word and helped me to get you and your family free. He kept his word and helped me kill his _brothers _to ensure peace for us. He had to turn into a baby vampire today when he wasn't going to turn for a while because he wanted more children. He could have betrayed me to take Klaus' side because I heard Klaus promise him to make him an Original again too. But Elijah _still _kept his word and stayed on my side knowing that it would mean having to stay a baby vampire. He deserves it." Damon explained caringly and Bonnie nodded.

"Alright. But can you get rid of that before I vomit?" She asked disgusted pointing to the Klaus pieces on the floor and Damon chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed then picked up an armful of Klaus and went over to the fireplace and tossed them into the fire. He grabbed the bottom half of Klaus and put him in the fire too then disappeared down to the cell and was back in a minute with the dead Kol and he went into the fireplace as well.

"So, you got my note?" Bonnie queried softly as Damon watched them burn. Damon turned his head to look at her with a smirk.

"I left five minutes after I got it." Damon nodded and she smiled.

"Thank you for coming." She said with complete sincerity.

"I always will, Bonnie." Damon promised and her eyes watered.

"Even after…" She sniffed and he chuckled.

"I will have your back until the day you die. I promise." Damon replied and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Ditto." She said and he smirked.

"Good." He approved. "Aside from this crap, are you doing alright?" He enquired.

"I miss you guys." Bonnie admitted shyly and he chuckled.

"You're missed too, you know." Damon remarked.

"I am?" She asked sadly and he nodded.

"Did Katerina tell you about the mix up?" Damon probed.

"What mix up?" She tested.

"She's pregnant." Damon replied and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know. She told me that she and Stefan decided to co-parent because there weren't any feelings there." She agreed.

"They did." Damon confirmed. "But the clinic screwed it up and implanted her with _my _sample instead of Stefan's." Damon revealed and her jaw dropped in horror.

"Oh my God." She said shocked.

"Mmhmm." Damon agreed.

"Is Care okay?" She asked concerned.

"She's the most okay about it out of everyone. She's apparently made it her mission to prove fairy tales wrong and be the best step mom ever." He smirked and she giggled.

"She _would _do that." Bonnie said fondly. "Is that because you're not taking it well?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"I'm devastated." Damon admitted and she gave him a sad look because she could understand that completely.

"How is that going to work?" Bonnie inquired and he sighed.

"Apart from our group, the world will think that Ric is the father." Damon explained.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Bonnie swore and he nodded.

"I know. Why do you think I told you?" Damon smirked and she gave him a smile.

"Are you planning to shower?" She queried.

"Probably should." Damon remarked amused. Just then Elijah wandered back in. "Can I use your shower? I forgot my house keys in Italy." Damon said to him and Elijah chuckled.

"Yes, of course." Elijah agreed.

"Cool." Damon replied. "Oh and Bonnie's going to make you an Original again." He said and Elijah's jaw dropped in shock.

"Why?" Elijah asked startled.

"Because you kept your word." Damon replied seriously.

"Thank you both." Elijah acknowledged.

"Let's get started." Bonnie smiled.

"I'll come back once I'm clean." Damon remarked then disappeared in a blink to the Gilbert house.

* * *

Elena practically demanded that he go shower the second that she saw him and he'd left his bag of clothes there anyway, so he took a quick shower then got dressed. He went back downstairs and sat down at the table.

"So, what happened? Are Elijah and Bonnie okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I need to call Caroline and Stefan, so you can just hear it with them." Damon said then took out his phone. He turned it back on and almost instantly had like 100 texts from Caroline asking if he was okay and he chuckled fondly at her for being so worried about him. He dialled her number and she answered almost instantly and he put it on speaker.

"_Damon? Are you okay?_" Caroline questioned rapidly with concern.

"I'm fine, darling, how are the kids?" Damon inquired.

"_They're fine. What's happening?_" She asked trying to get back to the point.

"Klaus is dead. Again." Damon advised and she sighed in relief. Damon could also hear Stefan sighing in relief. "Is Jeremy there yet?" He tested.

"_No, Ric's on his way to the airport to pick him up. Actually, he'll probably be on the way back now._" Caroline replied. "_So, what happened?_" She asked again.

"Klaus was keeping Bonnie's family in his dungeon, so Elijah distracted Klaus while I got Mr Bennett and Jamie out then when I went back for Abby, Kol snapped my neck and staked me, so Elijah brought Kol down to the cell I was locked in then I killed Kol, Elijah took Abby to the others then I killed Klaus and burned both his and Kol's bodies." Damon explained.

"_Did he have anyone with him? Other than Kol?_" Stefan questioned in the background.

"Yeah, fourteen vampires. I killed them all just in case because they've no doubt been feeding in town." Damon confirmed.

"_My mom wants to know if you could stash a couple of the vampires that you staked to show to the council in case any bodies are found._" Caroline bid.

"I already stuck three in our garage. I forgot our house key but somehow I brought the garage key." Damon remarked like it was stupid and both Caroline and Elena giggled a little at that. "Are the kids asleep?"

"_Conrad's asleep but Sessily's still up._" Caroline replied.

"Can you put the video on?" Damon asked and Elena gave him a small smile for loving his kids so much and being cute.

"_Yeah, one sec._" Caroline said then seconds later the video appeared on Damon's screen and he saw Sessily sitting looking sleepy on Stefan's lap. Elena moved closer so that she could look at the screen and see her too.

"Hi, princess." Damon smiled into the camera.

"_Daddy!_" She exclaimed happily and both Elena and Damon cracked a grin.

"I'll be there tomorrow, you be a good girl for your Mama." Damon said.

"_Say 'night night' to Daddy._" They heard Caroline say.

"_Nigh-nigh._" She waved and Damon grinned. She'd been doing that for the past week and he thought that it was so cute.

"Night night, baby." Damon replied waving back to her and she smiled. Caroline moved the phone away from her and cut the video then obviously put it back to her ear.

"_Have you looked into flights back yet?_" Caroline asked.

"No, I literally just got out of the shower at Elena's house. I figured that you'd want an update." Damon replied. "I'll look at flights when I get off the phone to you." He added.

"_Okay. Are you staying overnight?_" She asked.

"No, I'll get a flight out tonight. I'll probably be back early in the morning. Though, I'll have to drive back from Rome." Damon remarked amused.

"_Can I tell the four vampires that they can leave?_" Stefan asked.

"No, not until I get back. Just in case." Damon replied. "Did Katerina go with Ric?"

"_No, she's here._" Caroline answered.

"So, Ric just went by himself?" Damon asked annoyed.

"_No, Stefan got one of the vampires to go with him._" Caroline replied.

"That's better at least." Damon muttered. "Alright, well I'll call you back once I know the flight details."

"_Okay. See you soon._" Caroline said pleased.

"Bye, darling." Damon replied amused by her happy tone then hung up. "Thank fuck it's finally over once and for all." He said to Elena with a sigh and she nodded.

"What about Rebekah? Isn't she going to be pissed that you killed Kol too?" Elena questioned concerned.

"Kol teamed up with Klaus." Damon countered. "Klaus would have no doubt killed her. Kill or be killed. I wasn't leaving Kol alive for him to just come after me or anyone I care about just to settle the score." He pointed out.

"Is Elijah okay?" She asked concerned.

"I think it sucks for him that his brothers are dead but he told me that he wouldn't risk you getting hurt for anything." Damon replied and she looked surprised and a small smile appeared on her face. "Do you love him back?" Damon asked nosily.

"I don't know. I think so. It started off as a kind of rebound thing but then I fell pregnant and things changed. I'm not exactly a fan of Rebekah's but my life with Elijah is really great." She answered. "I'm looking forward to raising our son together." She added.

"How do you feel about him turning?" Damon queried.

"It's not like I didn't know that it would happen… I just… now _I _have to turn if I want to be with him." She mumbled.

"Without the bloodlust and having your control compelled, it's really not bad being a vampire, Elena." Damon explained. "You really want Jeremy to have to watch you grow old and die? He'll always have us but it's not the same as having your sibling. I know that I couldn't watch Stefan grow old and die." He admitted surprising her that he would say that.

"I know. I probably _will _turn. But I have a few years to do it. Elijah looks about 30 so I have several years to catch up with him." She said and he chuckled.

"True." Damon agreed amused.

* * *

Damon borrowed Elena's car then drove over to Rebekah's apartment. He went up the stairs to the second floor then knocked on her door and she answered.

"Come in." She invited then he stepped inside and found Jamie, Abby and Mr Bennett on the couch next to each other.

"Everyone alright?" Damon inquired.

"We're fine, thank you." Abby said sincerely and he gave her a nod – understanding that she clearly didn't hate him anymore for turning her.

"How's Bonnie?" Mr Bennett asked anxiously.

"She's fine. I was actually wondering if you wanted a ride over to her." Damon said.

"That would be great, thank you." Mr Bennett agreed.

"Is Nik dead?" Rebekah asked Damon quietly and he shot her a sad and understanding look.

"Yes." He confirmed and her eyes watered. "Kol teamed up with him. He's dead too." He advised and her face crumpled. "I'm sorry." He said to her sadly and she sobbed.

"Is Elijah alright?" She cried.

"He's fine." Damon assured and she nodded and sniffed. "Do you want to come back to Italy with me? I'm sure that Stefan would love to see that you're okay." He said and she wiped her eyes and looked at him in surprise.

"I would like to see him." She admitted emotionally. "But your wife does not like me." She pointed out and Damon chuckled – not like he could deny it.

"My wife has decided that she loves Stefan more than she dislikes you, so she's going to try to make an effort if you do the same." Damon countered surprising her.

"Yes, of course. You and Caroline are the most important people in the world to Stefan, so I would like to try to get to know her and apologise for my former behaviour." Rebekah admitted and Damon smirked.

"Then go pack a bag. I'll drive them over to Bonnie then come back and get you." Damon advised.

"Thanks." Rebekah said sincerely and he gave her a nod…

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it :)

Next time - Damon takes Rebekah home to Italy... what's the Mrs going to say?


	4. Amends

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

The following is a rant which you are more than welcome to skip because I'm just nagging about the show:

A/N:

Sorry about the lack of posting recently. To be honest, it's kind of difficult to find the inspiration to write when I feel the way I do about the show. I think the writers have completely ruined every single character and relationship on the show and killed off most of the best characters. I think they've made Damon completely pathetic and I didn't even see most of season 4, I'm just going by youtube clips. Like the Klaus/Hayley thing - what was the actual point in that? Just to ensure that Klaroline can never happen because he slept with the girl who was trying to steal Tyler from Caroline? Pointless and disappointing.

Whatever. I used to ship Daroline because I genuinely thought that it could maybe happen one day since a lot of shows have season 1 couples back together by the end and they always have such amazing screen chemistry, but I think Julie Plec will see to it that Damon and Stefan are going to be the doppelganger's slaves until the end of time (it's actually gone to ridiculous levels now, like she's obsessed with Nina Dobrev), so it's kind of hard to find inspiration to write.

I hope for Daroline but I've accepted that it's never going to happen now, so I've completely given up on the show because I _hate _Elena. I don't think she deserves anything but a stake in the heart and it disgusts me that they had her sleep with Damon because she already slept with his _brother__, _you know? It's sad because in the books, Elena was innocent and even virginal. In the show she's a slutty bitch and I see no appeal about her at all. And giving the cure to Katherine? When Stefan/Rebekah/Bonnie's mom could have had it?

It's even worse because this show is watched by teens all around the world who are going to think it's alright to treat people this way.

Sorry. End of rant.

* * *

The Solution : Family Binds

Chapter 4

* * *

Bonnie and her family were exhausted, so they decided to stay at the B&B for the night and Elijah promised to drive them home the next day. He also insisted on sending in professional cleaners to clean up the mess at their home that Klaus made. Bonnie turned him back into an Original, but because he was already a vampire, he was still a baby vamp, just an Original baby vamp and she made sure that Damon's compulsion still held. Elijah was thrilled by that because he needed to still be strong and he was very thankful to Bonnie for doing it and Damon for encouraging it as Elijah knew that Bonnie could only make six Originals because there were only six daggers. Elijah presumed that one day Stefan and Caroline would also be Originals. Perhaps Alaric too. He wasn't sure, but the fact that Damon had chosen him for one of the spots made him very grateful and he hoped that maybe they could be friends one day.

Damon understood that Elena and Elijah were going to need some time to talk and figure out their future now that he'd turned back, that's why he'd asked Rebekah to go back to Italy with him. He knew that she would need someone to help her get through the deaths of her two closest brothers. She'd already dealt with Klaus' death but Kol's death would still hurt her and he figured that Stefan could do that. Damon knew that Caroline wasn't going to be best pleased about it but he thought that it was about time to work it all out considering Stefan thought that things might be permanent between him and Rebekah.

Damon and Rebekah managed to get a direct flight from Washington to Rome that evening, so Damon drove them there in the rental car then they checked in and boarded the flight. Damon had to compel her through passport control because she didn't have one yet and he made a mental note to tell Stefan to get her one. They mainly just slept on the flight then arrived into Rome at just after 6am. Damon picked up his Chrysler from where he'd left it then he drove them down to Brindisi as fast as he could. They pulled up at the house just after 8.30am, Damon grabbed his bag and Rebekah's suitcase then the two of them walked up to the door and knocked. Seconds later the door opened and Caroline threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you." Caroline sighed in relief.

"I missed you too." Damon replied with a smile. "Invite me in?" He teased and she giggled.

"Come in." She invited with a smile then spotted Rebekah and instantly looked at Damon for an explanation.

"Why don't you two talk and I'll go find my kids?" Damon smirked then disappeared into the house and Rebekah bit her lip.

"Caroline… I am very sorry for how I behaved with you when we met. I care about Stefan deeply and I know that I do not deserve it but can we start again?" Rebekah asked her sadly and Caroline couldn't help feeling badly because she knew that obviously Rebekah had just lost her two closest family members and it was obviously hurting her and that's why she'd come with Damon. Caroline stared at her for a moment and Rebekah saw that she was thinking over what she said. Caroline thought that Stefan deserved some happiness and if that was with Rebekah, then so be it. She held out her hand to Rebekah and gave her a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." Caroline said and Rebekah cracked a smile in understanding and took her hand then shook it.

"Thank you." She said softly and Caroline nodded.

"Screw Stefan around and I'll be _pissed_." Caroline cautioned and Rebekah shook her head.

"I won't." She promised.

"Okay. Come on in then." Caroline invited stepping out of the way and Rebekah stepped inside then Caroline closed the door behind her and the two girls walked in to find Damon sitting on the floor in the living room hugging both of the kids looking happier than ever just to have them back.

"Did I miss anything, darling?" Damon asked Caroline.

"Conrad stood up again a couple of times but Sessily hasn't done it yet." Caroline answered. "So, you didn't miss anything that you haven't seen already." Caroline confirmed. "No, wait. Sessily said 'milk'." She added and he chuckled.

"Was Mama taking too long to get your milk, baby?" Damon asked Sessily then kissed all over her face and she giggled as did Caroline and Rebekah. "Shout, Stefan." He bid to the little girl.

"Seffa!" She called and Damon, Caroline and Rebekah chuckled at her being so cute. Seconds later Stefan appeared.

"What's up, Sess… Rebekah?" Stefan asked surprised to see her.

"Hi, Stefan." Rebekah greeted softly and he hurried over to her and gave her a hug.

"Let's go for a walk." Stefan suggested and she nodded then they left the house and Caroline went and sat next to Damon and gave him a kiss.

"You mad?" Damon smirked at his wife.

"No, I get why you brought her." Caroline denied. "Not _delighted _about it but I'm over the pissed feeling I had for her." She added and Damon chuckled then kissed her.

"Where is everybody?" Damon queried.

"My mom, Jeremy, Ric and Katherine went down to the village to get fresh bread and brioche for breakfast." Caroline replied. "I'm so glad that you're back." She sighed. "I've barely slept since you left." She admitted and he took her hand and kissed it.

"We're all safe now, baby." Damon assured and she nodded. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm actually okay… which is weird." She replied.

"Remember Pamela said that you might find it easier this time because your body's already been through a twin pregnancy." Damon reminded her.

"I know. I'm only a tiny bit nauseated and my breasts are only a tiny bit sore. Well I still feel fatigued but without the throwing up it's bearable. Let's hope it stays that way." She murmured.

"You look exhausted though. Why don't you go for a nap?" He suggested.

"I will after I eat something." Caroline agreed.

"Do you want to find a weight councillor and nutritionist here since we'll be here for another two months?" Damon asked and she shook her head.

"Honestly?" She asked him and he nodded. "I know without a doubt in my mind that you love me just the way I am regardless of my size… The weight gain doesn't bother me anymore. I'm still going to exercise but I'm not going to put myself through the stress of counting calories this time or watching what I eat. I am going to _enjoy _being pregnant this time since it's my last pregnancy ever. The stress about my weight last time was probably the cause of my high blood pressure and I just want to chill out this time and eat whatever the hell I want when I want it." She said and he smiled.

"I'm really happy to hear you say that." Damon approved happily.

"That's just because you want me all curvilicious." She teased and he laughed.

"Damn right." He winked and she giggled at his expression. "But no, I just want you to be happy and comfortable with me." He said and she smiled.

"I am." She replied.

"Good." He responded pleased. "I _so _can't wait to get you naked later." He winked and she laughed.

"Yeah, same. We haven't had sex since the picnic. That's just _wrong_." She replied amused and he chuckled.

"Well, why don't we get Katerina and Ric to babysit tonight and go out on a date?" He suggested and she smiled.

"I'd love to but I'd rather not leave the kids on the _first _day that Rebekah is here. I want to see how she behaves around them." Caroline replied and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes at her being ridiculous considering Stefan was a vampire, Ric a vampire hunter, Katherine an ex-vampire, Liz a badass cop, Jeremy a vampire – but she was worried that human Rebekah would somehow overpower them and hurt the kids?

"Fine, tomorrow then?" Damon asked amused.

"It's a date." Caroline agreed and he smirked because he was really looking forward to it.

"By the way, I was thinking about New Year and I really don't want to be away from the kids when the New Year starts." Damon started.

"I'm so glad that you said that. Neither do I." She said and he chuckled at the fact that they were clearly both just total saps.

"So, I was thinking that since we're in the middle of nowhere, why don't I go out and pick up a shit load of fireworks and we can have our own little New Year firework display and party?" Damon suggested and she grinned.

"I _love _that idea." She approved pleased.

"Me too. The others might still want to go to Naples, but I don't want to ring in the New Year without you and our babies." He said and she smiled then kissed him.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and in walked Katherine, Liz, Ric and Jeremy and they were all surprised to see Damon sitting on the floor playing with the kids.

"Hey!" Katherine grinned and Damon chuckled then stood up and she gave him a hug as did Liz.

"I smell chocolate brioche." Damon said with a content inhale and they chuckled knowing that he clearly liked that.

"Who's is that's?" Ric queried pointing to the pink suitcase sceptically and Damon chuckled.

"Rebekah's." Damon answered and was highly amused by their shocked looks.

"You brought her here?" Katherine examined in disbelief.

"Two of her brothers just died. She needs Stefan. And to be honest, I figured that Stefan would find out about how upset she is and go home, so this way, he doesn't have to." He shrugged and they chuckled at his reasoning.

"Ugh. Just keep her away from me." Katherine muttered then looked around. "Where's your wife?" She asked and they were all amused at how much she loved Caroline considering the blonde was always her first thought.

"Kitchen." Damon replied and Katherine trudged off to the kitchen with the bags of bread and brioche. "What's up with her?" He asked amused.

"Doesn't like Rebekah." Ric answered and Damon nodded in understanding though he didn't know that story, but he figured that Rebekah had no doubt been unpleasant to her at some point.

"Did you hear that Sessy asked for her milk?" Jeremy smiled and Damon snickered.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded amused.

"Sessy, say 'milk'." Ric said and she looked at him.

"No." Sessily said then turned back to her toy and they all couldn't help cracking a loud laugh at her one word denial.

"That's so funny." Damon remarked amused.

"Katta?" Conrad asked them and they chuckled.

"Auntie Katta?" Damon called and Katherine stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Katta?" Conrad asked again and Katherine grinned then hurried over to him and he beamed at her and put his arms up then she picked him up and kissed him. Once she had him, she hurried back into the kitchen and Sessily frowned.

"Cone-ra?" She asked confused and they all grinned as she hadn't said his name yet.

"You want to go with your brother?" Damon asked her amused as he walked towards her.

"Daddy? Cone-ra?" She asked and Damon smirked then picked her up.

"That's so cute." Jeremy remarked smiling and they chuckled.

"You want to see Conrad?" Damon asked her.

"Cone-ra." She said again though it wasn't a question this time and he chuckled then walked into the kitchen with her.

* * *

They sat down together and had breakfast and it was a little quieter than usual because Rebekah was at the table. She didn't notice because she'd never been congregated with all of them before but everyone else noticed. After breakfast, Caroline went upstairs for a sleep since she'd barely slept the night before and Damon sat with Conrad feeding him a yoghurt and Liz did the same with Sessily.

"Think I'm going to take them down to the beach for a couple of hours." Damon remarked.

"It's too cold for them to swim, Damon." Stefan countered and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, I know that." Damon replied and the others chuckled. "I just meant playing in the sand with them, showing them crabs and seashells and stuff." Damon explained.

"I'm in." Katherine said. "Care picked up a couple of buckets and spades the other day." She added.

"You'll have to watch that they don't eat the sand." Liz advised and Damon deadpanned at her.

"Yes, Captain Obvious Junior, I know that." Damon stated dryly, amusing them for saying that to _Liz_. Liz was highly amused by him too as he never did that 'kiss-ass' thing people normally did with their parents-in-law.

"Alright, alright, no need to get snippy." Liz smirked while Damon winked at her.

"What's everyone else doing?" Damon asked.

"I'll come to the beach too." Jeremy stated and Damon nodded.

"Want to go down to that antique store in Brindisi?" Ric asked Liz.

"Yeah, that would be great." Liz agreed.

"Yet _we _are the old ones." Damon quipped to Katherine.

"You kind of are a living antique." Ric teased Damon.

"Hey." Katherine defended annoyed considering she was even older and they sniggered then he kissed her cheek amused and she shot him an irritated look for the age jokes.

"Are you waiting for Caroline?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No, she's really exhausted. She'll probably sleep for a while, so we'll no doubt be back by the time she wakes up." Damon replied.

"Want to just stay here?" Stefan asked Rebekah and she nodded.

"I'm quite tired myself." She admitted.

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" Ric queried.

"I thought that I'd pick up some fresh seafood down at the fresh catch place near the beach." Damon answered.

"Ooh, that sounds nice." Katherine agreed. "Though, Care and I can't have shellfish." She reminded and Damon shot her a look.

"What is it with everyone today? Do I have a 'stupid' sign tacked onto my head?" Damon questioned and they laughed.

"No, it was just really peaceful and snark-free with you in the States." Ric teased.

"Aww, you missed me, honey." Damon teased and they only laughed louder while Ric rolled his eyes.

* * *

Damon got the twins dressed in warm jackets and boots as the temperature would drop a little being down at the seaside then he buckled them into their car seats and he, Katherine and Jeremy were off to the beach. They arrived there quickly then he carried the kids down and Katherine set down a couple of towels on the sand for them to sit on while Jeremy carried the bags with the spades and buckets. They showed the kids how to spade the sand into the buckets and they were fascinated.

"So, why don't you like Rebekah?" Jeremy asked. "Did you meet her when you were human?" He questioned Katherine and she nodded.

"Rebekah was best friends with Tatia, who Elena and I are doppelgangers of, so when Rebekah met me, she was _furious _that I looked like her and was really horrible about it." Katherine replied. "The only one of the Originals that was truly nice to me was Elijah." She admitted. "Well, Finn was daggered, so I never met him."

"Horrible how?" Jeremy asked concerned because _he _liked Katherine a hell of a lot more than Rebekah.

"She just used to say crappy things and threaten to kill me and stuff." Katherine replied. Damon didn't believe that there wasn't more to it than that but he was choosing not to push while Jeremy was there, knowing that Katherine wasn't going into specifics because she didn't want to cause problems.

"You don't have to talk to her, Kat. None of us are going to let her say or do anything to you." Damon promised and she gave him a thankful smile.

"Why did you bring her here?" Jeremy asked sceptically and Damon shrugged.

"Because Stefan told me that he thinks that she's the real deal. I kind of wish that he'd go back out with Hilda but Rebekah is who he wants, so I thought that it would be better if everyone could be civil." Damon explained. "I don't expect _you _to like her or even be nice to her." He said to Katherine. "But I do expect you to be civil because I really am over all of the fighting." He stated.

"I'm not going to be friends with her, Damon, but I don't mind being civil for Stefan's sake." Katherine assured.

"I think that'll be the case with Blondie too. Does she know about Rebekah being a b-i-t-c-h to you when you were human?" He asked and they chuckled at him spelling it so that the kids wouldn't repeat it.

"No, I didn't tell her. I figured that she'd just dislike Rebekah even more." Katherine denied.

"She will. If you tell her that, she'll probably boot Rebekah out of the door." Jeremy teased amusing them as it was so true.

"She so would." Damon agreed amused and Katherine smiled because she knew that Caroline was just as protective of her as she was of Caroline.

"Was Elena okay?" Jeremy asked Damon who nodded.

"Mmhmm. I compelled her to stay in the house when I went to go kill Klaus. She wasn't pleased but I think she gets that sometimes she just has to sit things out." Damon smirked.

"So, Elijah's back to being a vampire?" Jeremy asked and Damon nodded.

"He's actually back to being an Original vampire." Damon said shocking them.

"How?" Katherine asked marginally appalled.

"Bonnie did it. It was a thank you for sticking to his word." Damon replied surprising them. "I think he's a decent enough person. He won't cause any trouble. Besides, I kind of like not being the only one." Damon muttered.

"But you're still stronger, right?" Katherine tested.

"Yeah, he's a baby vamp Original whereas I'm a 147 year old Original, but stop worrying so much, I made him swear to me that you would be left alone." Damon assured.

"You did?" Katherine asked surprised and he nodded.

"Obviously." Damon replied. "Can you imagine how much I would _not _get laid if I let something happen to you?" He joked and they laughed at him basically admitting how whipped he was…

* * *

A/N: Nearly finished typing up the next one, should be up soon.

Also, someone nominated me for an Energize WIP Award for Restart and I just wanted to say thank you to whoever did that! It was incredibly sweet and I thank you so much for the consideration. If anyone wants to vote, the link should be on my profile or you can stick 'Energize WIP Awards' into Google and find the link that way. Lots of stories are nominated, so you should check them out! Two great Klaroline stories are nominated too! Good luck everyone!


End file.
